1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and particularly to a touch display device
2. Description of Related Art
The known touch display device, such as an electrophoretic display device with a touch function, is to dispose a touch sensing unit on the exterior of the electrophoretic display panel, which allows it to have the touch function. However, the touch sensing unit plugged on the exterior of the electrophoretic display panel makes the electrophoretic display device hard to be thinned.
Furthermore, most of the known electrophoretic display devices are reflective display devices. The reflective electrophoretic display device is using electrophoretic particles in the interior thereof to reflect outer light beams, which achieves the goal of screen display. However, the known electrophoretic display devices have the problems of low brightness and low color saturation.